Fairy Tail Stands Proud!
by EnriksD8
Summary: The planet of Earthland is a strange one, with any living object being capable of using magic. It gets even more strange when bizarre individuals make their way to the various locations there, changing the course of history as they do. Look out, world, for Fairy Tail Stands Proud even in the face of adversity!


**_Fairy Tail Stands Proud!_**

**Chapter 01: Dämonenprinzessin und Mann aus Feuer und Stahl  
**

Translation: _(Demon Princess and Man of Fire and Steel)  
_Date Started: _03-02-2019 AD_  
Date Finished: _03-05-2019 AD_  
Date Edited: _03-07-2019 AD  
_

* * *

**Hey guys, EnriksD8 here and this time I have a one-shot for y'all to enjoy. Funny story, I actually made this a few days ago (03-02-2019 AD) as a project for my **Literature** class with the deadline being on 03-08-2019. It's shorter than my average starting chapters as my teacher placed a clear emphasis on the page limit being 5 pages maximum. She literally called out my ass in front of my classmates that it should be no more that 5 pages. Wanna know why? This motherfucker printed out the first chapter for** DOOM: Puer Infernalis** and that was rejected simply because it was too long (17 pages of **D:PI** versus 5 pages of this). So yeah, with out further ado...**

* * *

**[OPEN THE GAME!]**

{In a village near Crocus/Night Time}

How long had she and her siblings been on the run? That is the constant question running through Mirajane's head right now. The townsfolk must've been chasing them for hours now, and are showing no signs of stopping. It must be nighttime by now, the girl reckons. They were lucky enough to find that the only church in their town was void of inhabitants this day, the trio of siblings taking refuge inside the building and barricading the main doors. The girl was huddling down behind the pedestal inside the church, tears freely falling from her eyes. Her younger siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, weren't faring any better either.

Mirajane was a young girl, having just entered her adolescence at 13 years of age. Her hair was white, surprisingly so for a child her age as only the elderly would have such coloring on their hair, while her eyes were a shade of blue, and her skin was a healthy shade of white. Her entire body was shrouded in a deep blue cloak, although one part of her was seen apart from her face and that was her right arm. It wasn't… human in appearance. If anything, it was monstrous, featuring rock-like textures with jagged fingers. A single eye sat on the back of her hand, unblinking and simply staring in whatever direction the back was facing.

"Get out of there, demon!" A voice called out from outside, belonging to one of the townsfolk. "We know you're hiding with those two children! Come on out or we'll burn it to the ground!" Some of the townsfolk outside began banging on the sealed wooden doors of the church. They were all armed with common farming tools such as pitchforks and sickles. Hours prior to this, a demon had invaded the town. Mirajane and her siblings' parents were wizards, people innately filled with magic energy. They brought Mirajane and her siblings along as for them to experience what it is like to be a wizard. Their parents had slain the demon but at the cost of their own lives, and Mirajane had been possessed by the demon according to the villagers who have laid eyes on her offending appendage.

As the noises became louder, Mirajane looked to her siblings. She had to make a decision, fast; otherwise the townsfolk would barge in and kill them all. It would be hard, she knows, but it was for the safety of her siblings.

"Lisanna, Elfman," the two younger siblings looked to their eldest, their attention solely on her and her alone. "Please," she began in a pleading voice, "leave me. I'm no good like this. Sooner or later, the town will break through those doors and kill me. I don't want you two to see that." The two siblings reeled back in shock, in disbelief at what their older sister had just said.

"Mira-nee, no!" Lisanna, the youngest, pleaded. She was a young girl, just over 11 years of age. Her white hair was kept short in a bob-cut, her eyes just as blue as her two siblings, and her skin too was a healthy shade of white. She wore typical clothes a girl her age would wear, blue suspenders and a pink shirt, albeit tattered and ruined from all the running.

"Don't say something like that, big sis!" Elfman, the middle child, pleaded as well. Just at 12 years old, he had slightly darker skin compared to his sisters. His white hair was slightly spiking upwards, either from a rebellious streak or from the running only he would tell, and his blue eyes were a darker shade of blue than that of his sisters. A sleeveless blue shirt and white shorts were what he wore currently, also in the same state of ruin as his sisters' clothing.

"You have to leave!" Mirajane exclaimed, fear evident in her eyes and voice. She brought up her right arm to their eye level, the damn thing's eye staring deep into them. "I'm a danger to both of you!"

"You're not dangerous, Mira-nee!" Lisanna argued, her right arm suddenly encasing itself in white light, causing Mirajane to shield her eyes from the spectacle. When the light subsided, Mirajane could see that her little sister's arm was no longer human; instead it was bird-like in appearance with feathers covering the entire length and the fingers being replaced with talons.

"Look, I can do it as well, Mira-nee!" The youngest sibling exclaimed happily as she waved around the newly-transformed appendage in an experimenting manner. Mirajane blinked before another bright light came off to her right, making her shield her eyes again albeit not as much as last time. Looking to her right, she saw that Elfman too had transformed his arm, this one resembling a reptilian limb judging from the scales covering every inch and the claws on the tips of the finger.

"Me too!" he exclaimed proudly as he raised the transformed appendage into the air like a champion raising their trophy. Mirajane watched them both and couldn't help but shed a tear. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad. At least they would die as siblings together.

[-|-]

Meanwhile, near the church was an odd looking stranger. Actually, _odd_ wouldn't be right word, rather, it would be… _bizarre_. The stranger was tall, at six feet and six inches with a swimmer's build to go along with the height. His skin was healthy like many individuals but they do have some oddities in them such as outright indents with the words _Eindringling_, _Tötenkoff_, and _Schadel_ imprinted on his upper right arm, upper left arm, and forehead respectively. His hair was a mix between wavy bangs and slicked back hair, colored dark blue with light blue tips, with a long tail jutting out from the back ending in a braid. Interestingly, the braid was fashioned in the form of a pinwheel. His eyes were interesting, the sclera being a fiery orange, the iris a shade of yellow, and the pupil a deep shade of red. His upper eyelashes were even more so, the right one's hairs forming the word _Feuer_ and the left one's formed the word _Stahl_. He sported a fair face with a slanted nose. His facial hairs form the tails of flames as if they were edging his face from the rest of the head. His lips were colored blue much like his hair, with the upper being a dark shade and the lower being a lighter shade.

His attire was outlandish compared to the rest of the medieval environment. The man wore a simple white t-shirt under a black vest; the waistcoat/vest sporting silver trims as if to imitate certain strips of metal. The back of the vest sports an eagle with its head facing to the left and the wings were folded similar to the wings of an angel, covering a majority of the back of the article of clothing, colored in silver much like the trims on the front. His pants were tight-fitting jeans, colored a grayish-blue, held firmly by a belt. The belt's buckle sported a decoration depicting a codpiece revolver, with the barrel rather long for reasons of aesthetic design, the barrel ending with a skull with its fanged jaws wide open. He wore knee-high cowboy boots, colored gray and complete with blue tassels. His forearms were covered in metal bracers with odd pipes attached to them, these pipes also have thin red tubes attached to their sides and connected to the bracers. A pair of shades concealed his unique eyes from the rest of the world. To finish off the appearance, the man wore a brimless cap over his head, the cap featuring a silver skull lit on blue fire.

The stranger was simply passing through the village when he had heard the commotion. Curious, he had gotten closer until he saw the townsfolk carrying pitchforks and torches, a clear and present sign of a rioting mob. Still, he was unfazed by this as he approached one of the townsfolk and made his presence known to them.

"_Guten Abend, meine freunde_," he greeted in his mother tongue as the townsfolk took notice of him. "What're you all doing, surrounding that church?"

"You're not from here, aren't you? I can tell by your clothes that you're a foreigner," one of the men spoke. The stranger nodded at the man's assumptions.

"_Ja_, I am. I was simply passing through when I saw you people surrounding the church. Might I ask why?" he asked in a calm tone, a stark contrast from how bizarre he dressed himself up in. The stranger's calm expression, coupled with the shades, made a few of them uneasy but he ignored them. He was looking at the town's church, wondering exactly what caused the townsfolk to be in such an uproar.

_"It could be someone dangerous, like a skilled thief, an assassin, or a bandit that took a wrong turn."_ Then, another thought came into his head. _"Perhaps it could be a __**[Stand-User]**__, hiding from someone?"_ The stranger's eyes narrowed as he gazed upon the windows of the church.

"A demon's in there," that answer made his demeanor slightly shift but the moment it did, the man was back to his calm expression. He simply hummed in response.

"I see…" he murmured as he began to walk towards the entrance in a brisk pace, startling some of the townsfolk.

"H-hey, where're you going?!" "Get back here! It's dangerous!" Various other warnings and such were thrown his way, but the man heeded them not. Once the man was facing the doors directly, he spreads his arms wide and outward, the forearms directly pointed at the doors.

"I am assuming you need some… professional help in dealing with this threat?" he asks the townsfolk, to which they nodded. And that was the only signal he needs. Placing his hands directly on the doors, they began to glow a bright blue as fire covered their entirety. The doors quickly burnt into ashes, causing the townsfolk to back away at how quickly he got rid of them. Without waiting for another word, the man walks in. Just then, a voice called out to him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Who and what are you?" Turning, the stranger could see the man he just spoke with slightly trembling. After giving it some thought, he answered.

"My name is **[Edward Herzeleid Schadel]**, and I am simply a travelling performer," with those words, he went inside the church.

[-|-]

When the doors started burning, Mirajane had tensed. The townsfolk had breached the doors, now there was nothing between them and herself and her siblings. She placed herself in front of Lisanna and Elfman, the intent of protecting them from harm apparent. The three siblings could hear someone's footsteps closing in on them.

"Leave her alone! Mira-nee didn't do anything bad!" Lisanna exclaimed to whoever was approaching them. The footsteps stopped, and a voice unfamiliar to any of them spoke back.

"Oh? And here I thought there was a _dämon_ within the church," the voice was calm, collected, evened out. This person wasn't from the town, Mirajane could tell. She peeked out from over the pedestal to take a look at the newcomer. She saw a man with the most bizarre fashion sense she had ever seen in her life. The man's pose was just as bizarre as his clothing. One leg was bent backwards to the point only the sole of that leg's shoe were touching the floor; the other slightly bent forward with that leg's shoe was slightly raised from the heel area. He was hunched forward, his hands pressing onto his stomach region as if he had been punched there. His head was tilted harshly to the side yet he showed no signs of discomfort nor did the cap on his head show any signs of falling any time soon.

"All I see here are children. Perhaps if one of you can point me in the direction of where this _dämon_ is, I could help you reunite with your parents, lost ones," the strange man spoke. Mirajane was unsure of the situation. On one hand, she could turn herself in and spare her siblings from grisly fates; on the other, the man would simply kill them all in response. Either way, she wouldn't be leaving this town alive at all. Stepping forth from the pedestal, she announced her presence to the man.

"I-I am the demon, mister. Do with me what you will but leave my brother and sister out of it."

"Mira-nee, no!" "Big sis!" Lisanna and Elfman yelled in protest and horror as she revealed herself to the strange man.

One of the man's strange blue eyebrows rose in response before speaking, "You call yourself a _dämon_ but you look human. Surely this is a jest, _nein_?" Mirajane shook her head at the man's question and brought up her right arm.

"As you can see, mister, I am possessed," the man clicked his tongue in response. Suddenly, the entire inside of the church began to feel hotter.

"Believe me, child, I have seen things stranger than that. But, if you are indeed the _dämon_, then I shall cleanse you from this world," straightening his posture, the tubes on the man's arms began to glow a fiery blue, making the three siblings tense.

_"And so my life ends,"_ Mirajane spoke softly in her mind as… _something_ happened.

White flames snaked around her right arm, causing her to scream in pain. Lisanna and Elfman rushed in to try and put out the flames only for them to grow in intensity. After roughly three seconds, the flames stopped completely, leaving Mirajane unscathed despite what had just transpired. Looking down, Mirajane could see that her right arm was back to normal.

"Wh-what?" The man's voice interrupted her.

"So it appears that **[Rammstein]**'s white flames dispel magic. Interesting," he spoke coolly. In fairness, Edward wanted to check if what the girl claims was true. So he had his** [Stand]** **Rammstein** shoot out weakened versions of white fire to see what the big picture here was. Regardless of whether it is holy or infernal, magic or science, natural or ethereal, **[Stand Power]** or otherwise, **Rammstein** can use its flames to dispel or otherwise damage anything within a 50 square meter radius of it. Walking towards the girl, he spoke.

"It would appear that you are not possessed as you would think otherwise, child," Edward explained as his **Stand** fully manifested from behind him. Not that they could see most of it, anyway, whether one had magic capabilities or not within this world, **Stands** can only be completely seen by **Stand-Users** or other **Stands**. Those with magic, the man had observed, can only see certain parts of the **Stand**, usually parts connected to their abilities.

It was slightly taller than Edward thanks to the silver motorcycle grips posing as the ears on the sides on its face. Its main body was thin and colored primarily in black, with various silver stiches running up the sides of its arms, legs, and neck. On its forearms were braces, the very same braces on Edward's own forearms, completed with the pipes with the red tubes connecting them. Multiple gas exhaust tubes were jutting from its back while a few more jutted from the upper left and right portions of its back. Its face was expressionless, the area where the mouth should be covered by a metal cage-like mask, and its eyes the same pattern as Edward's own eyes. An eagle spreading its wings is seen emblazoned proudly on its engine-like chest, colored silver. Its abdominal region had small capsules/canisters arranged in a similar manner to 6-Pack abs. The lower portions of its two legs were somewhat thick and metallic in appearance, with various spurs on the sides (left side of the lower left leg, and right side of the lower right leg) and the rear of them, with the feet ending in wheeled boots.

The three siblings with white hair all gawked as the man's own forearms, legs, and abs changed before their very eyes along with the gas exhaust tubes erecting from his upper back. In reality, Edward simply had **[Shrouded]** his **Stand**'s body over his own in the event that this was all an elaborate trap set up by an enemy **Stand-User**.

"Y-yo-you're arms changed! So did your legs!" The eldest girl with the white hair pointed out and at Edward's transformed body parts. He raised an eyebrow at that. So they _can_ see **Stands**, just not the same manner as a **Stand-User** would normally see them. It appears that **[Shrouding]** would expose his **Stand** to non-**Stand-Users**. More caution would be needed in the future, he told himself, especially in events wizards are around.

_"So it appears that __**[Shroud]**__ causes parts of the __**Stand**__ to be visible to non-__**Stand-Users**__,"_ Edward analyzed in his mind, taking note of how in-awe the younger siblings were. _"This could be a hindrance, especially if wizards are involved. But that won't matter for I, Edward Herzeleid Schadel, am a person that overcomes any hindrances set in my path to the top spot!"_

"Was that magic, mister?" The youngest one asked him. He gave a small smile in response. He could use this to his advantage.

"Yes, young one, it is magic. Although, last I remember, its abilities are unique to me and me alone," he gave a short explanation. Not exactly true, not exactly false; the perfect little lie. He removed the **[Shroud]** of **Rammstein**, turning his forearms and legs back to normal.

"So cool!" The middle child exclaimed. The man chuckled at the boy's excitement. Then, he frowned.

It was time to deal with the townsfolk. How could he explain the situation to them? _"Even if I told them I had disposed of the supposed dämon discreetly, they'll still be paranoid towards the children. They'll cease attacking for now, but sooner or later they'll attack again."_ As he was thinking it over, one of the townsfolk peeks through the opening he had made.

"Look! The demon still lives! Let's kill it before it's too late!" Looking over his shoulder, Edward could see that the townsfolk, _all of them_, were barging in, brandishing their improvised weaponry.

"_Nein_! The _dämon_ you speak of is no more!" He spoke, but they paid him no mind as they began to charge at the three siblings, who all tensed at the sight. Edward sighed at this; looks like there's no choice, he'll have to get rid of them.

"_Scheisse!_ **Rammstein**!" with a mighty cry, his **Stand** manifested as orange flames shot out from the pipes on its forearms. He didn't **[Shroud]** this time, instead preferring to go about it the old fashioned way.

_"__**[Feuer Frie!]**__"_ With the mental command relayed to the **Stand**, **Rammstein** made a swiping motion with its right arm and began to set the townsfolks' improvised weaponry ablaze. The townsfolk panicked and backed away from the sudden increase of heat from the flames. Due the **Stand** was simply manifesting and not **Shrouding**, none but Edward saw the flames currently burning them.

"Take this!" Some of the townsfolk tried to stab Edward with their pitchforks when something happened. In front of their very eyes, the 'travelling performer's' skin started to turn into metal, causing their pitchforks to simply bounce off of it with a loud clang. The townsfolk stopped as Edward simply addressed them with a soft glare. **Shrouding Rammstein**'s left arm over his own left arm and aiming it at the stunned crowd, he roars out.

"_Geh sterben, Schweinehund!_" Edward releases a stream of white flames that causes them to jump back in fright.

Scared out of their wits, they began to run from the church, screaming their heads off about more demons within the church. Once he was sure that they were gone, Edward turned to the children, taking off his glasses in the process.

"You are safe now, children. They will no longer bother you," they simply stood still, in awe at the bizarre ability that the man used to protect them. The eldest, Mirajane, spoke up.

"T-thank you, mister," she bowed in respect as her siblings followed suit.

"Yeah, thank you!" Lisanna exclaimed her gratitude as did Elfman a second later.

"That was so manly!" He chuckled at the last one before ruffling their heads, causing the children to giggle at the contact. He removed his hands from them before turning to face the burnt entrance of the church.

_"Those people will regain their bearings and comeback with more people. I could just burn them all, but that would draw more attention than needed. Attention means government interference, and government interference means that wizard guilds will come after me as a result."_ He then speaks to the children as he walked towards the entrance.

"They'll come back soon, children. It would be best if you'd leave. Now," they couldn't exactly argue with that. But where would they go? What would they do? Mirajane wasn't sure that they'd survive out in the wilderness on their own, not without the help of someone capable. With that in mind, she asks her question to the man, hoping he would agree.

"W-will you take us with you?" The man stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder as Mirajane continued. "It's true, they would come back and that we need to leave. But I can't protect myself or my little brother and little sister. Please, can we come with you?" The man's visible eye narrowed at her proposal as he thought it over.

_"On one hand, I could teach them how to survive out in the wild. But on the other, it'll mean I must slow down for these children. It is never easy for one who aims for the top, isn't it?"_ He weighed his options before speaking.

"_Ja_, I'll take you three under my wing," the three siblings were elated at this, Lisanna and Elfman jumping in joy while Mirajane gave a smile as tears of joy dripped from the sides of her eyes.

"Thank you." Soon, they were walking down the cobblestone road to a nearby town.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Edward Herzeleid Schadel, and you?"

"Mirajane Strauss, it is nice to meet you, Mister Schadel."

"Elfman Strauss, me too!"

"Lisanna Strauss, same here."

[-|-]

In the days that followed, Edward taught the young Strauss siblings how to properly fend for themselves and hunt. In the months that followed, they passed through multiple towns; all the while Edward was helping the Strauss siblings in controlling their newly-acquired magic capabilities. Now, nearly a year had passed and the four were in Magnolia Town, standing in front of the gates of a rather famous building.

"So this is Fairy Tail," Edward mused, taking in the unique architecture of the large building. Out of the many places he had travelled in his life, this building was a unique case out of them all. "I must say, it is quite… _unique_ compared to the rest of the architecture, it really stands out from the rest of the buildings here."

"Yep," a more confident Mirajane agreed as she stood to his side. She had a drastic wardrobe change. Her attire was more daring and bold, a pitch black sleeveless crop-top that did little to hide her abdomen or her growing figure. Her hair was no longer kept flowing down, it was now done in a ponytail style, with a black hairband adorning the top. A dark purple miniskirt was worn over her shorts, with thigh-high socks and high-heeled boots were what her lower clothing consisted of.

"That's the place. You sure you wanna join this place, old man? It could get rough~." During the weeks that followed after he had saved the Strauss siblings from the townsfolk, Edward and her siblings found out that Mirajane had taken a rather interesting change in her personality, lightheartedly teasing them at every chance she could get. It was all fun and games, as Lisanna and Elfman would simply laugh or go along with her jabs. Edward, on the other hand, had doubled his efforts in their training, which resulted in forcing the three siblings to quickly adapt to the new training regime.

Edward simply scoffed in response. "I assure you, _Fraulein_, I am more than capable of handling these wizards should the situation call for it," Mirajane simply grew a large smirk.

"That's the spirit! Come on guys, our new lives begin the moment we step through those doors!" With that, the Strauss siblings walked towards the building as Edward followed close behind.

This would be the start of a new, bizarre adventure for Fairy Tail in the years to come, as many more bizarre individuals would join in the years to follow.

**[GAME!]**

* * *

**[EXTRA TAB]**

**Stand-User: **_Edward Herzeleid Schadel_  
**Namesake:** _Edward Richtoffen_ (_Call of Duty: Zombies_ Playable Character); _Herzeleid_ (_Rammstein Album_; German for _Heartache_); _Schadel_ (German for _Skull_)  
**Outfit Inspiration:** _Till Lindermann_'s (Lead Vocalist of _Rammstein_) iconic appearance in each live show  
**Status:** _Active_

**Stand Name: **_Rammstein_  
**Namesake:** _Rammstein_ (German _Neue Deutsche Härte_ Hard Rock Band)  
**Localization Name:** _Stahlfeuer_ (German for _Steel Fire_)  
**Stand Type:** _Ranged Stand_ **  
Destructive Power**: _C_  
**Attack Precision: **_A_  
**Manifestation Range:** _A_ (Can manifest 15 meters from Edward Herzeleid Schadel)  
**Attack Range:** _A_ (**Rammstein** can attack up to a maximum of 150 meters if **Shrouded**. In standard use, **Rammstein** can attack only up to 100 meters away.)  
**Stand Endurance:** _C_  
**Developmental Potential:** _D_

A powerful **Stand** acquired at an early age, **Rammstein** has been fighting by Edward's side over the years. Born from Edward's strong conviction to burn his way to the top, **Rammstein** grants Edward the ability to control fire and shield himself from harm with the aid of a specialized alloy. **Rammstein** is capable of harsh blows from its fists and/or feet, but cannot achieve a **[Stand Rush]** that **Stands** such as **Star Platinum**, **The World**, **Crazy Diamond**, or **Gold Experience** are capable of doing. The overall appearance of **Rammstein** takes cues from motorcycles and their association with motorcycle clubs and motorcycle biker gangs.

**Stand Abilities  
I:** _Pyrokinesis_  
\- **Rammstein** has the ability to control and conjure up various types of flames for Edward to make use of. The primary uses of Pyrokinesis for Edward are the following:

1.) _Healing_ – Edward can absorb fire into his own body to restore it from any damage inflicted upon it by means of cauterizing them. He can also absorb fire into his body as a means to sustain his hunger, allowing him to survive longer than the average humans under intense temperatures.

2.) _Combat_ – Edward can have **Rammstein** conjure up different types of flames to aid him and his allies in combat. This is further elaborated on his main ability, _Feuer Frie!_

**II:** _Metallurgy_  
\- **Rammstein** also has the ability of _Metallurgy_, being able to create certain alloys that can withstand harsh temperature conditions such as intense levels of heat and sub-zero levels of cold, as well as resist varying levels of corrosion ranging from mild to extreme levels. The alloy is nigh impenetrable towards most objects, but for the alloy to remain, **Rammstein** or Edward must be within 6 meters from the affected area/object/life-form. If the affected object is used as a weapon however (for example, barbecue sticks), the range of which the alloy will begin to shed off begins at 100 meters away from either **Rammstein** or Edward.

**III: **_Feuer Frie!_**  
**\- When activated, **Rammstein** can produce three primary types of flames for a variety of uses. Taking cues from scientific findings and sources, from the least intense to the most intense flames are as follows:

1.) _Red_ – Allows Edward to extend his vision, acting as a _third eye_ of sorts; useful for scouting a location or finding enemy **Stand-Users** without compromising his own position. This flame can be easily destroyed by anything without mirroring any damage back to the **Stand-User**. Edward can only summon one _Red Flame_ at any given time. A secondary purpose of the _Red Flame_ is to turn into a mine, in which Edward can lay down a maximum of 9, although he must personally touch the area that he intends to booby-trap with a _Red Flame_ mine. When triggered, whether by Edward's will or when in contact by anything other than the **Stand-User** himself (in this case, Edward), the _Red Flame_ will explode, dealing second-degree burn damage regardless whether or not the affected is fireproof or not. As shown, Edward can use a weakened state of each flame, the _Red Flame_ in this state meant simply to harass individuals, useful for relaying signals to stubborn individuals.

2.) _Orange_ – Edward's primary means of offense and defense and is the most stable of the three flames. For offensive use, Edward uses the flames like whips, being able to cut through most defenses unless it is an ability made by a _Defense_ type **Stand**. For defensive use, Edward can coat himself in an armor made out of the flames which can burn anything that comes into contact with it, unless that object is a **Stand** ability that can bypass his armor. As shown, Edward can use a weakened state of each flame, the _Orange Flame_ simply being reduced to a rope meant for grabbing onto objects from a distance.

3.) _White_ – The most intense out of the three primary flames, Edward uses this type of flame to deal a massive amount of damage within a short period of time (Usually two seconds of constant contact with the flames). The _White Flames_ function much like a high-power flamethrower that uses rocket fuel rather than conventional fuel, giving it destructive range capabilities compared to previous flames, being able to reduce anything into ashes in less than a second. In the hands of anyone else, they would simply use it as such. However, Edward's mastery over this ability allows him to use them propel himself, essentially turning the _White Flames_ into a makeshift jetpack, allowing him to traverse great distances quickly. As shown, Edward can use a weakened state of each flame, the _White Flame_ being able to dispel many effects (unless another **Stand**'s ability nullifies it) as well as allow it to be used as a makeshift welder.

* * *

**So there you guys have it. Literally the shortest literary piece I have done yet my fucking classmates couldn't even read past the first paragraph. Anyways, lemme know what you beautiful sons of bitches and daughters of bastards think of this and I shall see you all next time. PEACE!**


End file.
